The Other Side of Power Chapter 4
Darius P.O.V. An Outcast, An inner demon. My own mutter efen called me Mephistopheles. Abandoment vas her choice to vhat she saw as an annoying imp. She said de gods ver suppose to bless er vith a child, but she instead got me. She even dared to name me Fester, it meant ' to rot ', but she claimed it was just a German fersion of Slyfester. But I knew vhat she ment! I threw zat name away and gave myself a more worthy one, as I banished her to de steps of Tartarus itself! I curse de Olympians and vish to zee efery last vone of dem on the road to eternal torture as they deserfe for hiding from challenges and putting us through it like some board game dey constantly mistreat. Napoleon Bonaparte and Adolf Hitler, both Sons of Hades. Dey right idea: Dey carved out Reiches to really stick it to de Olympians and ver villing zu let it be taken if it vouldn't fall by force! But dey both failed, stranded out at sea, made zu commit sucide. Losers nefer deserfe mercy, zat's vhat it taught me! So here I am, Darius Slade, I came zu de USA, followed de gods. I planned my time, I stayed in a hotel far from Olympus, then a couple of veeks later, I heard of an uprising, a refolt against the Olympians. My luck finally came, but as soon as it started, it was finished. The assault failed! Dispite de numbers and Typhon, de impurities, de gods brats held out and finally disposed of Kronos. My dream vas shattered before it had efen got zu de best part: killling de survivors! I hafe journeyed back zu de Titan base in search of any clues of how it fell, but the efents that ver occuring ver not as I expected: "Just get away. You know, we only have five members. We need all the recruits we can get!" "Fine Jacoby." a girl walked away, steaming. Recruits! I continued zu listen on from de cover of some old ruins that lay on de edges. ""My name's Jacoby Stryker, of the Black Phoenix. It's basically a group that continues what the Titan's did. We all hate the gods here. This isn't Camp Half-Blood anymore. So, you wanna stay? Maybe you could help us." "Dude, I agree with all that crap you just said, so I'm in." "Welcome to the Black Phoenix. Wait, what's your name?" "Caleb. Caleb Zamora." "Welcome to the Black Phoenix, Caleb Zamora." Black Phoenix? De perfect name, darkness zat rises back from de flames. Dis vas de oppintunity I had been vaiting for, before . . . "Hey, did you hear that" said the boy who called himself Caleb. "Yes, It seemed to be coming from . . ." Zhust at zat moment, I got butted by de back end of de sword into my spine. "Get moving" said de girl I presumed vas Jessica. I quickly varped (warped) before I had zu move, I reappeared behind Jacoby. "Watch your back Jacoby!" cried Jessica. I varped again . . . I'm sorry! Is my accent confusing you Jessica? Shut up you Hundin (b***h)! Fine, if you vant I'll talk like you lot then (but only when i'm not talking, got it!?) But dis this time ended up vith with a sword in my throat. Caleb got me to stand up, and I did. Jacoby and Jessica began to analyse me like a freak. Then another girl walked up, every time i met her eyes, i felt scared, but I tried to resist showing it. "What have we got here then?" She demanded. "I have absolutly no idea Callista, should we kill it?" another boy asked. "Hang on there Tony" Jacoby said. He turned back to me "State your buisness: what are you doing here?" "I vish to assist you in your goal to destroy de Olympians, for I asvell have no love for de Gods." Jacoby and Tony seemed convinced, Caleb kept a steady hand on the sword and dared not to lower it. Jessica looked as if she wanted to pound me! I dared not look at Callista . . . Being made to be scared is not good when your surrounded by what seemed like hostlies and have a sword to your throat! "Let's just kill him, he sounds stupid anyways!" Jessica said. "Cummon, he's offering help so lets take it!" he turned to me "I'm Anthony by the way, Anthony Cervantes, but people call me Tony. I'm also a person who doesn't . . ." "No one asked for you to be the Samaritan . . ." "Cool it you two!" Jacoby commanded, and thay actually listened. He ordered Caleb to lower his sword. "Anyone who can warp like that willl be most useful to us and our cause. What is your name?" I finally knew now that I had to tell them, who I was and my father . . . "My name is Darius Slade" I said, and took a deep breath " and I am the Son of Chaos". ﻿﻿ Category:The Other Side of Power Category:Chapter Page